


Most Precious Possession

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus goves thanks for his most precious possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Precious Possession

**Title:** Most Precious Possession  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus goves thanks for his most precious possession.  
 **Word Count:** 630  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #19: Winter solstice.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Most Precious Possession

~

“Drink this,” Severus said, handing Harry the goblet.

Harry accepted it without hesitation, and Severus once again marvelled at the level of trust that had developed between them over the past few years. A scant four years ago Harry would have probably refused to do anything Severus asked of him.

“It’s good,” Harry said, licking his lips. He placed the goblet aside.

“You sound surprised.” Severus continued getting ready, setting out the special massage oil he’d brewed, as well some traditional offerings. They were in their bedroom, Harry lying on the bed, Severus standing next to it completing his preparations. The only light came from the floating candles hovering over their bed.

“I remember having to drink your tonics when I was a student,” Harry said. “And, no offence, but they were terrible.”

Severus smirked. “I had very little incentive to encourage you to want to drink my tonics then, now did I?”

Harry shook his head. “So what’s the purpose of this ritual again?”

“It’s not a ritual per se,” Severus corrected. “My mother, when my father allowed her, taught me a bit of the old ways. She liked making an offering to the old gods at winter solstice, and I thought it made sense we do that this year.”

“Is there a sacrifice?”

Severus shook his head. “Not tonight. Tonight is about celebrating both our bounty and the rebirth of light as the days start to get longer once more.”

“Celebrating our bounty, hm?” Harry smiled, running a hand over Severus’ arm, sending frissons of awareness shooting through his body.

“Stop trying to distract me,” Severus said.

“But I love distracting you.” Rising up onto his knees, Harry wound his arms around Severus’ neck, snogging him soundly.

Responding immediately, Severus hauled Harry close, running his hands over his flanks and cupping his arse as he thrust slowly against him. “Brat,” he breathed against Harry’s lips as he pulled away.

“Your brat,” Harry reminded him huskily.

“Indeed.” Pushing Harry back onto the bed, Severus selected his first massage oil. “Turn over.”

When Harry was face down, Severus straddled him and, spilling some warmed oil onto his back, he began to massage Harry’s muscles. He moved slowly, carefully, making sure to caress each inch of skin until Harry was putty in his hands.

Sitting back, Severus spent a moment admiring the play of light flickering over Harry’s skin before he instructed Harry to turn over.

Harry was aroused, of course, Severus would have been shocked if he hadn’t been. His hand was still slick from the oil, so Severus fisted Harry’s prick a couple of times before drawing away.

“Please,” Harry whispered, his eyes fastened on Severus’ face.

“Patience,” Severus murmured. Picking up the next vial of oil, he drizzled it over himself, hissing as Harry reached up and began helping him rub it into his skin.

Harry’s hands lingered over Severus’ nipples before dipping to his waist and flirting with his hip bones.

“You’re attempting to distract me,” Severus said. Summoning his goblet of tonic, he downed it quickly before pressing Harry back into the bed and covering him with his body.

“Seems like it’s working,” Harry chuckled.

“You are eternally distracting,” Severus breathed, and dipping his head, he sealed his mouth over Harry’s and proceeded to try to suck the air from Harry’s lungs. Or to crawl inside his mouth, he wasn’t sure which.

Harry’s arms came around him and he began to give as good as he got, his legs wrapping about Severus as he tried to move even closer.

They rocked, moaning as their bodies slid together, and as they made love in the firelight, Severus could only hope that the old gods were pleased with their offering. After all, he was giving thanks for his most precious possession.

~


End file.
